


tell me what you want (and i won't refuse you)

by zauberer_sirin



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Phil Coulson, Biting, Blow Jobs, Communication, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Finger Sucking, Future Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy likes it when Coulson tells her <i>exactly</i> what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me what you want (and i won't refuse you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



He's sucking her fingers and she raises one eyebrow at him.

"Is there something you want, Phil?"

Coulson stares out at her as he sucks harder, deeper, getting her two fingers down to the knuckle. He's good at this and Daisy is impressed, vaguely thinking that whoever his ex-boyfriends are they were lucky fellas. 

She pulls out her fingers, wiping them on his chest, wanting to hear his voice.

"You were trying to tell me something?" she taunts and goads him because she can tell.

They might not have been doing this for so long but she has known him for years and she knows him too well.

"Daisy..."

She smirks, remembering a time when he couldn't get her name right, stuck on the old one – these days he can't seem to stop saying it. It spills out of his mouth unprompted, hot and liquid. She loves the way he breathes her name, makes it mean something – he makes her think of lazy Sunday mornings in bed, he makes her think of humble, happy things with it.

"Tell me what you want," she says.

This is her favorite part. Because she has never been talkative in bed until she met Coulson, until she fell for Coulson, but now she can't get enough of it, telling him what she wants, and listening to him as he confesses all the things he'd want her to do to him.

"Daisy."

"That's nothing. That's just my name."

She chuckles.

"Your – mmm..."

"Mouth?"

"Yeah," he sighs, like he's a bit embarrassed.

She nods and slips down the bed, crawling between his legs, Coulson wincing from arousal when her hair brushes his stomach.

Historically it's not Daisy's favorite thing – and guys get weirdly pushy about it and she has issues with "pushy" – but she thinks it's kind of hot with Coulson, because he's so uptight sometimes and he is so deeply carefully covered and to have that kind of power over him, to feel him so vulnerable when she takes him in her mouth, that makes it different, that makes it feel good for her too. 

She starts slow, brushing her lips against the base of his cock, feeling the tiny shivers it sends down his spine. It reminds her of her Inhuman powers a bit. A ripple effect. She looks up at the nice sight: Coulson with his eyes closed and his mouth parted, tongue peeking out, licking his bottom lip like he wants Daisy to do that. She wraps one hand around his erection, opening her mouth and tapping her other hand against his leg until Coulson gets the idea and thrusts up slowly, finding the rhythm for himself. His right hand tries to find her in the blind and she takes it and guides his fingers through her hair. He never pulls – she doesn't like when guys do that, and they have always done that in the past – he just really likes stroking her hair as she sucks him off, it's one of the things she can tell without hearing the words. Though it would be pretty sexy if he were to tell her. Maybe she can make him.

She pulls off, caressing him as she does so he won't feel abandoned.

"You like touching my hair while I do this?" she asks.

His fingers hesitate, like he fears she might not like it.

Daisy drops a kiss on the inside of his thigh for encouragement.

"I like touching your hair," he says, his eyes open again, cheek pressed to the pillow as he tilts his head to look at her. "I love your hair. I love... mmm."

She smiles but can tell there's something else he wants. Coulson is a control freak like her and has very specific ideas sometimes. She likes drawing those pictures out of him, just like she likes sharing her own very vivid wishes.

She can almost feels his toes curling, even if she can't see them.

"Come on, _Phillip_ , don't get shy on me. What are you thinking?"

He groans when she uses his full name, something of a lover's privilege; _Coulson_ is for when they are serious, for when they mean too much to each other, like they always have; _Phil_ is when she wants to tease him, and also for those rare occassions when she oversleeps and he has to wake her and it's all _go away, Phil_ with tightly shut eyes as he tries to kiss her away, his stubble against her shoulder, her neck.

"B– bite," he whispers.

"You want me to bite you?"

This time she only gets an strangled sound from the back of his throat as he arches his body towards her touch.

Daisy draws her teeth carefully (she knows that when he says biting he never means actual pain) over the tip of his cock. He squirms wonderfully, his left hand curled around the edge of the bed.

"No," he says softly. Daisy looks up and catches his eyes. "I mean, yes, that's good but – I meant – _hips_."

"Ah, okay," she says, propping herself on her elbow, sliding up the bed while she keeps her hand lazily resting over his cock. "You need to learn how to use your words, _Phillip_."

"Ohgod," he mutters.

She closes her mouth over his hipbone, sucking at the taut skin first. That wins her a string of tiny, high-pitched noises from Coulson. When she's satisfied with the reddened skin she finally draws her teeth across the sensitive part. Coulson thrashes a bit, on the pleasurable side of uncomfortable, and Daisy grabs his hips to still him and she's stronger than him. She likes how he fights himself to calm down. She rewards him with two deep bites, the kind that are not painful yet but will leave a proud mark for a few minutes. Coulson's muttered words – she can make out "so good" and a couple of "fuck"s – start getting softer and softer until Daisy can't hear them anymore.

He comes almost immediately, quietly, when she starts to nibble at the spot, his hips trembling under her mouth, spilling on his stomach.

Daisy moves over and licks the tip of his cock clean, surprising Coulson with the gesture. She wouldn't normally, it puts her off a bit, not the taste, that's fine, but the swallowing bit. But Coulson looks so cute tonight, Daisy just wants to eat him up. She slides over him and kisses him hard, letting Coulson taste himself on her mouth. He moans against her when she covers him with her body, his oversensitive everywhere she's touching, but she has him pinned down and doesn't let go. When he is calm again she loosens her grip on his shoulders, and rolls of him to his side, Coulson wrapping one lazy arm around her until hand ends up resting comfortably between her shoulders. They're both naked and breathing havily and they're a bit disgusting and Daisy can hardly believe all this happiness, like someone turned on a tap.

She kisses his cheek, enjoying the heat, the pink skin.

"See? You just have to ask," she tells him.

Coulson nods, his eyes half-closed.

"If I had only known it was that easy years ago..."

"We could have been doing this for years..."

He sighs sadly. 

"I was thinking maybe I can make it up to you. For the lost time," he tells Daisy.

"I thought that was what you've been doing these past few months," she says, pressing a smile against his jaw.

Coulson drops his hand to the small of her back and then to cup the curve of her ass, lowering his voice a bit.

"Yeah, but I can always try _harder_."

Despite the joke Daisy knows Coulson still has this kind of absurd idea that nothing he does for her is quite enough. Which makes her feel weird because she spent years in her childhood on the other side of that fear. She's okay with waiting for that feeling in him to disappear. It's okay if it never does, not completely. Because hers never did. 

"Well, you are a very _hard_ -working boy, Phillip."

He chuckles and pulls her against his mouth. He's as urgent as before the orgasm.

"Tell me what you need," she repeats. Though it's not exactly the same thing.

He smiles, stroking her hair. "I think _we_ need a shower," he comments, looking down at their bodies.

"Yeah?"

"Yes," he says. "And this time I want to be on my knees," he adds.

The words have the effect he was looking for.

"Yes? You want that?"

He nods, eyes lit up.

"The water falling over your body and..." he goes on and on.

Sometimes Coulson gets this very _precise_ ideas of what he wants. And Daisy loves that about him.


End file.
